Nowhere else to go
by dnite'07
Summary: After betraying every faction on the face of both Azeroth and Dreanor, Kael'thas believes his only chance is to join forces with his most hated rival. Yaoi. Arthas/Kael'thas.
1. Demon Days

I am suprized that there arn't any Arthas/Kael'thas works on this site. Arthas is in almost zero romance fics and Kael is always with Illidan. Damn you Illi!!

Ok, for this story, the magister's terrace instance does not exist. Kael is not that retarded looking twisted wretched thing with the crystal in his chest blizzard has recently made him. The sunwell plateau raid, however, is fine as it is.

* * *

"This is all that is left of our forces?" A booming charismatic voice asked.

A smaller figure looked up at the owner of the voice and replied, "Yes Milord, I'm afraid these are the only blood elves still loyal to you."

The elven prince with his few remaining followers stood on a hidden shore on the Isle of Quel'danas away from the eyes of the Shattered Sun Offensive. A large ship was also present, but it was disguised so the location of the elves was not revealed. "Damn… so Enalder, there are only a hundred of us?"

"Unfortunately, yes. There are exactly ninety-four of us in total." Enalder was Kael's only remaining general and tactician.

For the renegade blood elves, nothing was going right. Few sane elves followed the prince and along the way, many had died, abandoned their prince to join their comrades in the horde, or had gone power hungry and insane.

"My fellow Sindorei," Kael'thas attracted the attention of his group. "Soon, we shall leave this island. I am quiet aware that I have fucked everything up for us. For that, I am truly sorry. I was rash and too blind to see that everything might have turned out well for us if we had stayed on the side of Illidan. We could have been forgiven for working with only him, but I just dug our grave deeper. I was a fool and for that there is no possible excuse for forgiveness. By siding with the legion, even though we failed, we are damned in the eyes of every creature on the face of Azeroth."

"Where could we possibly go now!" someone in the crowd shouted.

"As much as I despise to admit it there is only one force who would accept fools such as us. Many of you may hate me even more than you probably currently do for suggesting this."

"Well? Spit it out!" someone else in the angry crowd shouted.

Kael let out a lengthy sigh before saying, "We must go to Northrend."

The angry crowd only grew more furious. "What? Have you gone more insane that you have already Kael? Joining with the Scourge is contrary to everything we've worked for! Most likely, as soon as we get there, we would all be slaughtered and shaped to fit their bastard leader's will." This was coming from Enalder surprisingly.

"As soon as we sided with Kil'Jaeden, we abandoned our beliefs. He was the creator of the lich king, but you didn't seem to mind teaming up with him, did you? And what other choice do we have… would you rather be slaughtered like animals by the Shattered Sun, or would you willingly submit to Arthas, who might give us a chance." Kael knew he was right. After the failure at the Sunwell, he had been searching for some way to get out of the mess he had made and sadly, he felt this was their only option. "I have given you your chance to decide. If you choose to still follow me, get directly on that ship. If you choose to stay, I wish you luck against every force that would kill you on this isle."

Only four did not get on that boat. Whether it was fear of the Shattered Sun, or a desire for knowledge, the majority rushed to the ship. It did not take long to fill the vessel which luckily wasn't overcrowded.

As they took off, Kael wore a sorrowful expression as the four who stayed behind burst into flames screaming. He couldn't have them reveal his plans to his enemies, who were plenty and quite persuasive. "I gave you your chance to live fools."

* * *

Arthas smiled. He had witnessed the entire speech through the eyes of a ghoul he sent over from the dead scar. Secretly, he had always been watching the elf since he returned from the outlands. It was not like he had much else to do lately. Kel'thuzad was controlling his forces in the rest of Azeroth and Northrend's defenses weren't in any immediate danger. The opening of the dark portal had distracted the Horde, Alliance, and even the Burning Legion from the dangers that lay so close to them.

_Anub'arak._

_Yes, master?_

_In three days time, a ship will be arriving on our shore. No harm will come to them, understood._

_Yes Arthas, they will be brought in safely._

_Glad to see your compliance._

_I 'live' only to serve you my king. Though, may I ask what is on that ship?_

_An old friend, a former enemy, and a desperate, lost elf._

_Interesting, as soon as you joined with Ner'zul, I thought all of your remaining humanity had been erased._

_True, but I still have Arthas's memories and desires._

_I shall prepare a harbor then._

He let out a second mental link. For this, he had to search a great distance to find his target. After around 5 minutes of checking the minds of fish, naga, and wandering sailors, he reached the mind he was searching for.

_Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider, it has been quite a while._

_Arthas, or is it just the Lich King now?_

_Either is fine. A man in your position Kael cannot deserve to be so snide._

_If I remember correctly, you never cared much about that._

_True, anyway, I hear you are currently on your way to come visit me. I never expected that to happen._

_I am not coming because of want; I am coming because of need._

_What makes you think that I would accept you? I have endless troops at my disposal. Why would I need a hundred elves who want nothing more than to see me dead?_

_It would give you a chance to add intelligence to your mindless army. Think of it as an opportunity to add some magic besides raising those walking sticks you call soldiers. And as for the bloodelves, they seek magic and will do anything to get it .We are addicts to the stuff. Fel energy has abandoned us and if you could offer an alternative, a swarm of elves will be at your feet begging for more._

_Interesting, I will have my answer by the time you arrive._

Arthas knew the troops would be loyal without Kael even telling him. As soon as the Lich King's will entered most creatures mind, they would no longer think for their best intentions. Of course there were the few exceptions, that being the forsaken. Arthas just wanted to know if they came for their own willingness, or if Kael had threatened them. He believed it was a mixture of the two, but he was certain they wouldn't leave the scourge when, or if, they joined.

* * *

"Are you ok, milord?" Kael's general asked.

"Huh, oh yes. I am fine. Why do you ask?"

"We where trying to speak to you. We tried asking you why you think the scourge would be so quick to accept us, but you just sat there staring off to space."

"Ah, I am sorry for that. And I am certain we would be accepted among Arthas's forces."

"Why? You are putting all of our lives in your trust! At least trust us when we are afraid something will turn out terrible." The raven haired tactician was practically screaming drawing several worried glances from his crew mates.

Kael was growing angry. "Why, you ask? Because I just know so. You did not have to come with me, any of you! I gave you a choice. Also, you are trusting me of all people? I'm the bastard who led us to this decision."

"We are neither stupid, nor blind milord. That was no choice you gave us! We saw and knew what would happen if we had stayed. You burned them alive from the inside didn't you? Personally, I would rather freeze to death than to face that insane torture."

"Does that mean you will continue following your crazed leader? I swear that if you had stayed behind, you would be tortured. Not by me, but everyone else. The rest of our brethren harbor a great deal of resentment toward us. After you helped me abuse our former source of life, the Sunwell, you became an outcast. Unfortunately, that includes all of you. Because of that, you are just as foolish as I."

An archer spoke this time. "Aye my Prince. We must all pay for our crime. We defiled our home and if bowing before the Scourge is our punishment, than so be it."

Kael let a tiny grin escape upon his face. "Glad you see it my way finally. This commotion has me restless and this damned ship is making me sea-sick. If I am needed, seek me in my quarters, I will be meditating. If I am not necessary, do not call me until we arrive on the icy banks of Northrend." The royal elf started to stride to his room. "By the way, if this ship gets turned around, I will know. That will also cause me to become quite irritable, if you know what I mean."

* * *

Much worry was brought on by his last comment. So much that no one noticed Kael'thas pulling someone from the crowd into his room.

It was rather comfortable for being on a hastily built, yet sturdy ship. A medium sized bed dominated the area. Upon a small desk next to the bed, a burning lamp lay. The light it released illuminated the windowless room.

After shutting the door, one of the prince's hands cupped his captive's cheek stroking it with a clawed thumb.

"Enalder, you were the last one whom I thought would defy me." A look of fear washed over the general's face.

"Mi…milord, I didn't mean to defy! I only wanted to point out that our lives our in your hands. We are simple ssssheep following their shepherd."

The cupped hand pulled the general closer to the prince. "I won't hurt you poor Enalder. I merely want to play." Kael's formerly tiny grin morphed into a seductive smile. While the thumb that was petting Enalder's cheek moved to caress his lip, Kael's other hand ran through his tactician's short black hair. Under all this seduction, Enalder froze.

"Prince Kael, what are you doing? I… I am not that kind of elf. I understand you might be but, ppplease stop this."

Kael put his index finger to the other elf's lips to silence him. "Shush, you'll ruin it. I haven't been with anyone since that pathetic Illidan, and I have a lot of tension lately to release." Much to Enalder's dismay, his captor shoved him down on the bed quickly pinning him so his 'pet' wouldn't escape. "Unfortunately for you, you are the only one on this god-forsaken boat who can arouse me."

"Why me, Milord?" The elf was struggling below.

"Because, you're the only person here who still cares somewhat for me." Kael stood up releasing his general, sorrow filling the prince's eyes realizing his error. "Oh god, I'm so sorry Enalder. I've just been feeling so alone, I don't know what came over me."

"It's fine, you didn't do anything terrible."

"No, it isn't fine. I know how loyal you were to your wife and I shouldn't ruin that."

As he spoke, Enalder felt a tear roll down his cheek. "Please don't bring her up. Arthas personally killed her and sent the corpse after me. Because of that, I despise going right to that fucker's doorstep."

"Then why are you still traveling with me?"

"To be perfectly honest, I don't really know." The general began walking toward the door.

* * *

Two and a half days later, the elves' voyage ended. Soon, the ship docked upon a white harbor allowing its inhabitants to exit on something solid. One elf looked downward wondering what type of wood in Northrend appeared white, but upon closer inspection, he discovered he was walking on a field of bones that were hastily tied together. The curious elf barely suppressed vomiting.

A large crowd of walking corpses was present at the arrival of the vessel. In the middle stood a huge hulking crypt lord surrounded by several of his nerubian guards.

"Blood elves, where is your leader? The Lich King wishes to speak to him personally."

"I am here Anub'arak." The prince walked forward. "Direct me to him."

"Ah, Sunstrider was it?"

"You would be correct beetle."

"Good. We shall take off. As for the rest of you, there are tents prepared just up ahead. For food though, you must hunt it your self if you don't like the idea of eating long dead corpses." The elf who noticed the bone harbor then fainted. "Hah, that one won't last long then." Anub'arak formed sort of a deformed smile.

"Beetle, If we are leaving, than let's get this over with." And with that last comment, the pair went away.

After the crypt lord and Prince were out of sight, the skeletons on the shore ran up to the ship swarming inside it. Sharp claws easily penetrated the wooden hull and their gruesome teeth shredded the patchwork sail with no effort. Soon the ship gently floated to the bottom.

The elves said nothing, too surprised at what their 'welcoming party' did. Screaming would do nothing, for they would be yelling at the mindless that would just ignore them.

The eighty-nine elves left on the snow shore felt a deep depression consume them as they realized, there would be no going home.

* * *

First part of the story down! This will have probably around 2-3 more parts in it so don't expect an epic .

I'm going to be gone for a few days cause I'll be at the Orgins gaming convention in Ohio.


	2. Feel Good inc

I must tell, you... Arthas is really hard to write! Being good then evil then Super evil is hard on its own, but he also is two freaking people in one! Confusing .

Enjoy the second chapter! (No smut yet...)

* * *

Secretly, Arthas was overjoyed that Kael was traveling to Northrend. The past few years, he had no one to converse with that had a true will of his or her own. Most of his minions were mindless and the rest, such as necromancers and acolytes, lived to serve, not talk. Ever since he joined with Ner'zhul, not even his trusted lieutenant Kel'thuzad would talk to him as a friend. He was only his master now and the lich was afraid of upsetting his king in some way. Yes, joining with the past shaman had erased most of his humanity, but something deep inside of him craved companionship.

He could only silently plead that Kael wouldn't still harbor resentment towards him. He knew he ruined the man's life, but it was the entirely elf's own fault for being as deep in the shit he was in. Hopefully, Kael'thas saw that. Soon, he would know what Kael now thought of him. So while the elf traveled, Arthas waited in a small cave in the side of a hill. To pass the time, he looked through the eyes of one of the skeletons raiding the elven ship. He supposed it was the only was to make sure his 'guests' wouldn't abandon him for some other group, if any would accept them.

Anub'arak interrupted his vision. _Milord, we have almost arrived._

_I take it he's alone?_ Arthas couldn't have his guest try any futile assault.

_Yes, a shade also confirmed no troops hiding in the shadows._

_Good, you may leave now. Send him up and if you point in the direction of the cave, he should be able to make it alone._

_Aye, should I check on those still on the shore?_

_Go ahead, they are lost on what to do and you can help guide them to the Icecrown._ The Lich King would find some place for his new troops later. But for now, he was more interested in the lone prince trudging up the hillside.

"Kael, good to see you come by this evening." Arthas attempted to act positive, but the elf seemed un-amused.

"It wasn't like I had a decision, did I? It was come, or be cast out back to the sea." Kael'thas's voice held a slight egotistical tone.

"You are correct, I suppose" Hah, the elf still hadn't been told what had become of their vessel.

"I am just curious, but why are you away from your throne?" True, Arthas was rarely separate from his frozen seat.

"Believe it or not, but even the lord of the dead gets tired of sitting in the same spot for years. I desired to move and in addition to that, I believed you would have not journeyed that great a distance from the southern shore."

"You could still be susceptible to a random assault though."

"Even if I was attacked Kael, I doubt it would do much harm."

"Ah, I see. You are overconfident Arthas. Even one as powerful as you can still be put down."

"Are you suggesting something Kael, because I can't have you threatening me before I consider you one of my own. I know how you have treated your betters in the past and I believe you have taken Illidan's role as the Betrayer."

"I… I wasn't indicating that. What I meant to imply, was with the Burning Legion temporarily defeated, the Horde and Alliance would most likely turn their attention to you. That was what I intended to explain."

"Good, then I will ignore that ignorant comment for now. For now I must ask you some thing, why do you still hold the title of prince?"

"What kind of a question is that?"

"Why aren't you in Silvermoon right now leading those you abused?" Arthas chose to just keep questioning the elf.

"They wouldn't want me. As you said earlier, I betrayed them."

"You know what I meant, why did you join Kil'jaeden instead of going back to the revived Sunwell?"

Kael'thas was getting irritated. "I don't see the point in this interrogation!"

"Just answer my question. You have everything to loose if you don't."

"Fine! Fel magic is… bizarre. Once you have tasted it, it changes your point of view in a dreadfully negative way. Illidan was the first who offered it to my people and most of us accepted. After that, the majority of us could only think of getting more. Fel energy is a drug! And when we heard that Silvermoon had risen from it's ashes, we couldn't go there only because there were no demonic energies. When Illidan became delirious, I thought he could no longer give us the damned magic we craved. If I had stayed with him, he might still be alive, maybe even sane." Kael felt a tear trickle down his cheek. " But no, I only sought more. I desired to hunt for the source of the magic clouding my judgment, so when I heard the Sunwell had miraculously returned, I was overjoyed. However, with my vision hazed, I had a demented idea. WHY NOT SUMMON THE FUCKING DEMON LORD!" Numerous salty drops now streamed across the prince's face.

Arthas, even being the soulless entity he was, still felt some pity for the miserable creature before him. The part of him that was Ner'zhul understood his pain and the piece that was Arthas couldn't believe that the once proud, confident elf he used to know had fallen so low. "Kael, you're shaking." The white haired king spoke with calm unexpected compassion.

"It… it's cold." At that comment, Arthas couldn't help but laugh.

"Shouldn't you have thought of that before you came to Northrend?"

"We didn't have time to think when we left… in fact journeying to here was a last minute decision I made. It is truly a horrid thing when you believe the only place you can go for solace is a freezing deserted wasteland such as this. I do not imply offense at that statement." All the former cockiness in the elf's voice had long since faded. "By the way, you still haven't stated whether or not my people can stay."

"Oh. Of course they can, I thought I mentioned that earlier."

"Why the sudden change of heart Arthas?"

"I never said your people couldn't stay. That I know for sure."

"I meant why are you suddenly acting like a completely different person. You have no soul yet you are compassionate. Explain please."

"You forget I am also Ner'zhul, the orc who damned his people to Kil'jaeden as you have done. Tricky bastard isn't known as the deceiver for nothing. Orcs were addicted to demonic blood as you are addicts to their magics so in a way, I understand your pain. If anything, you made the right decision to pull away from them… you might have ended up like me at the rate you were going."

"Thank you Arthas, Ner'zhul, or what ever your name is… if you are done interrogating me though, I would like to return to my people now."

"Hold on…" Arthas pulled a cloth rag from the side of his belt and hunched over the elf. He then took the rag and wiped it across Kael's face, drying the tear stains.

"What are you doing?"

"The frigid winds of Northrend are quite deadly to any damp flesh." Arthas, still drying the prince's cheeks, leaned his head closer to Kael's. With only an inch or two separating them, he spoke again. "Hypothermia would be a terrible way for such an elegant face to die."

With that statement, the king took the blond's head and pulled it closer to his own. Eerie glowing blue eyes met fierce flaming green orbs and human lips interlocked with elven. Without thinking, the shocked prince gently kissed back only causing Arthas to return the favor. Before he lost himself in lust, Kael jerked his head back pushing away from the snowy haired king.

"You… you kissed me!" The Sunstrider screeched in disgust not looking at the one in front of him.

"You are warm." Arthas seemed to ignore Kael's comment concentrating on the prince's slight bush

"And your freezing cold, but that's beside the point. You kissed me…"

He was quite amused with the prince's reaction so he decided to provoke him a bit. "Nevertheless, you returned it of your own accord."

"I just wasn't thinking." Kael was growing annoyed.

"Neither was I, to be honest, but still… maybe it would just be to our advantage to never speak of this again."

"For once, we are thinking the same thing. Let's just get back to my people so we can settle in this deserted land."

* * *

Eldenar, as well as the eighty-eight elves around him, was pissed off at their lord. When he saw Anub'arak return, he wanted some sort of explanation as to why their ship was destroyed. Instead, the beetle lord ignored the general and forced the elves to gather what few possessions they had placed in the makeshift camp moments before to start venturing to the tip of the continent, the Icecrown glacier. They had little food in their stomachs and what they had hunted to eat was only wasted. The group also had little sleep, for the choppy ocean waters allowed little rest. Those that had napped when their lord went to meet the Scourge lord only had a little under an hour of resting time.

The crypt lord then sent all his minions to surround the elves, herding them like sheep in a circle, forcing them to march a distance that would span a few days. Eldenar had been here before, but Illidan lead the march then. He wouldn't verbally admit it, but deep inside, he yearned to see the Night elf again. The demonic elf was not void of compassion unlike the entirety of the scourge. When he was in charge, the blood elves rather enjoyed the treks no matter how long. If only Kael hadn't abandoned him when Illidan needed him most.

Damn him! This was all Kael'thas's fault! If he had had the decency to beg forgiveness to the forces of Azeroth, the outlawed elves wouldn't be in this position. No, that would never happen though. Their lord was far too proud to ever bow his head in someone else's favor pleading for amnesty. The only factual reason, or so the renegades thought, of why Kael still had forces, was that the prince was powerful. Unintentionally, he had used scare tactics to force elves to do his bidding.

That was the only thing going through the minds of the elves. Some of the blame of their current condition did lie in their hands, but why have self-pity when there was such a prominent figure worthy of so much shit was close by.

For now, the eighty-nine elves toiled through the snow wondering where fate would take them next.

"Marali? Come on get up!" One member of the group had apparently passed out while walking.

"Just leave her." The deep voice of Anub'arak grumbled unsympathetically. "She's weak and was just slowing us down."

"What? How can you say that! I… I can't just abandon her." The elf that had shouted earlier spoke again.

"Then you can stay behind, though…" he pointed at large wooly creatures with gargantuan mouths hiding behind rocks to avoid the undead. "You probably don't want to do that."

"But…" one look from the fanged furry monsters shut him up, "Marali, I'm sorry." A tear flowed down his cheek.

They then resumed walking, the fiends closing in behind them.

"Cas'leon, just keep walking. Don't look behind you." Eldenar compassionately told the depressed elf.

Unfortunately for him though, elves were naturally curious. All he could see on the ground was a spot of red and a few fresh bones.

Poor Cas'leon then screamed.

* * *

This story may be longer than I originally aticipated so good news for my readers who are enjoying it.

Give the next chapter a week or two to be up, but until then reviews are nice (btw, 3 reviews on one chapter :D) Keep them coming guys, they are my writing food...


	3. O' Green World

I know its late... . I've been busy along with a dozen more excuses that don't make up for the fact that this chapter is late...

I most say though, on a happier note...THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!! I can't belive this story is as popular is it is :D Keep up the good work. Please let this story be an insperation to Arthas/ Kael fans veteran and new alike... It's really hard to find stories/ fanart with them. I think there's like one story besides this I've seen so pweeze help me out here.

(I do hope this chapter clears up some of the issues of o.o.c.ness I was having with some characters)

ENJOY (no smut yet still)

* * *

The bright prince completely contrasted with the bleak and white terrain. He, an embodiment of fire, could barely stand the icy weather. A flowing flaming cloak danced in the otherwise still land. Golden locks shined in the dull area. Still, as he hiked towards his destination, Kael felt as if he belonged here with his fellow damned.

He would never be able to return to the life-filled forests and bubbling brooks of Quel'thelas. Of course, this saddened him to no extent, but after all the pain and suffering he caused, Kael'thas knew he didn't deserve such comfort.

Deep inside him, there was a hole craving for something. Something he had been missing for a while. Currently, the prince would do anything to have that bottomless yearning filled. He longed for more magic.

Earlier, back in the cave, Kael was not shaking because of the cold, but because of the withdraw symptoms he was beginning to suffer from. Even in this snow, a heavy sweat overcame him. Eyes, once glowing with either green or blue, were slowly fading to a diluted grey. Along the way, he felt weak and often stumbled. Arthas didn't notice this because his consciousness was more concentrated on pulling the scourge's strings instead of the boring journey.

It had been at least five days since Kael had tapped anything, and considering the large dose of demon energy he had hourly when working with the Legion, the time without any seemed like it was ten times that. No living thing, save _maybe _Arthas, was anywhere near their current path and Kael had no mana to summon a fel beast.

The elf's head was screaming! He needed something, anything! Or else he thought he'd pass out right on the spot. Quickly, he grabbed the lich king's arm shaking it to break him out of the trance.

"Shit. What is it Kael?"

"Please. Let's stop NOW! I… I have to rest."

"Why rest? If we continue like this without stop, we should arrive at the Icecrown within half a day."

"Th… That's ridiculous! Unlike you, I'm still mortal. Despite my slowly aging face, I'd drop dead before we got there."

"Your point?" Arthas asked apathetically.

Kael could barely take the void of magic and the sympathy lacking in the king's voice wasn't helping. "If we don't stop, I'll burn you to ashes." The tiny bit of magic left in the elf's body leaked out of his eyes to express his anger, but it only succeeded in adding to his pain.

"I'd like to see you try, but judging by your current appearance, I doubt you could start a small camp fire."

"You rotten bastard!" Kael, blinded by his greed, charged at the king only to quickly find himself forced to the snowy ground, an armored foot at his chest, Frostmourne pointed at his jugular.

"Are you done?" the prince below him slightly trembled while slowly nodding his head. "Good, now stop complaining." He released Kael from his hold.

Kael, with a glazed look in his almost empty eyes, stared at the king. The elf's mind racing. Arthas was strong, in fact, he had claimed to have unlimited power. _He doesn't need all of that magic pulsing through him. Just a small tap couldn't damage him. I'll stop complaining and obey him if I can get a miniscule amount of that energy. Just a taste..._

_But that's what hurt Illidan so much wasn't it? _A small secret the prince held was the truth behind the Lord of the Outland's madness. Kael had slyly tapped his former companion senseless, yet he felt little remorse when the forces of the Horde and Alliance went to the demonic elf and slew him in his crazed weakened state. Now, his guilt was weighing down on him. _But Arthas isn't Illidan. Arthas has no sanity to loose and if he dies, wouldn't everyone be happy? Just a taste…_

No longer thinking, Kael stood up and put a gloved finger to the Lich King's forehead.

"What do you think you are doing? Get that finger off me now if you don't want to loose it."

Muttering below his breath, Kael ignored the threat and said, "I need something." _Just a taste…_

For a second, the magic filled him… erasing his worries, pains, and sadness. Power once again consumed him and that one second felt eternal. Yet once that moment ended, the prince thought he was being drained of the very essence that held him together. An imaginary knife stabbed the prince multiple times causing him to scream in agony. Then, Kael felt faint, but just before he blacked out, a voice above him shouted, "Kael! You idiot…"

* * *

Silence swept over the elven group. Six hours had passed since the woman was eaten. Along with Marali, three other elves had dropped to the ground to only be left behind. The eighty-five remaining no longer cared about rest, and the only thing still driving them forward was the despair they all shared. They refused to think about anything for that would turn their thoughts towards the hopeless situation around them that they were trying to ignore.

Cas'leon, however, couldn't take his mind off his dead mate. Several times, he thought about joining her in death, but Eldenar interrupted the morbid elf's thoughts of suicide by whispering, "If you die now, there will be no way for you to earn your revenge later."

"But what is revenge to the price of this pain! She was my life… how could you possibly understand that." No one paid any attention to them despite the outburst that broke the quiet atmosphere.

"You know nothing about me Leon."

"Then tell me, Eldenar, have you ever felt so strongly about someone that everything in your life surrounds them?"

"Yes actually… I was happily married before…" The general hinted at the unliving monstrosities surrounding them, "and revenge is the only thing keeping me going. So I do in fact understand your pain more than you realize."

"Silence!" a loud grumble halted their argument. "We have been given the order from the King to stop for this night. Apparently, something has happened to your prince." A sigh of relief escaped many of the elves.

"Anub'arak, what has befallen Kael'thas?"Eldenar asked.

"According to Arthas, Sunstrider felt ill. Why our Lord is allowing him rest instead of forcing him to continue marching is beyond me, but it is best not to ask questions."

"Really now? I thought Kael was stronger than that…" the general couldn't help but think, _Bloody bastard getting what he deserves._

The group walked around a mile longer before halting the journey. They had neither the energy nor the mana to light a fire so in order to keep somewhat warm, the elves dug holes in the snow and slept in them like dogs.

* * *

Arthas was practically dragging Kael's limp body. He was searching for some place, away from the weather to allow the prince some comfort.

Why did Kael do something that stupid! The elf should have known that necromantic energy was poisonous. In fact, that was what corrupted the Sunwell in the first place. Whatever Illidan did to Kael's mind, it wasn't healthy.

Stopping for a second, the king gaped at the elf in his arms. Despite a fever that had claimed the prince, Kael appeared overall, peaceful. Taking a leather gloved hand, Arthas gently traced the lines of the elf's face. Beautiful, he thought. The king could hardly believe the young face in his palm was around a century older than him, in fact, Kael barely looked older than the first time Arthas saw him as a child. Suddenly, the king drew his hand back, part of him disgusted.

Then an odd thought crossed Ner'zhul's mind… why was he caring about the prince in such a _loving _way? How could he give a damn about the pathetic elf in his arms! Ner'zhul continued walking, questioning himself.

With the arm not supporting Kael, he pulled Frostmourne off his back, staring straight into its empty goat eye sockets . _This is your doing, isn't it? After all these years, you decide to poke your opinion through. Perhaps, you mind explaining why __**YOUR**__ body is reacting this way. _The bleak sword simply stared back. _Why Arthas, why must you make me suffer through your feelings? _No answer. _I see how it is… you're still mad at me for tricking you, trapping you in Frostmourne here. Damn you! Is this your plan for revenge? To force me to wallow in the depths of your fucking sympathy for someone who is just bad off as you? Remember this Arthas, because I took everything you have ever cared about from you, does not mean I cannot do so again…_

Soon, they ran into a tiny clearing. Arthas, abandoning his thoughts earlier, gently leaned Kael against the side of a flat sheet of rock. Gently lifting the prince's chin, the king thought with both affection and hatred, _why do you do this to me?_

* * *

Four hours had passed since they first stopped.

The undead had circled the encampment as they had done before. Now they stood currently motionless, awaiting their next order. Inside of the circle, the blood elves tossed and turned in their sleep. Some suffered terrible nightmares, others just couldn't get comfortable, and few just couldn't sleep at all. What ever the case, none of the elves had a truly restful night.

"Eldenar… Eldenar, wake up." A blond elf whispered while shaking a certain general.

Startled, the tactician woke with a jump. "What is it Cas'leon? Are we moving again? If not, there had be a damn good reason why you chose to woke me."

"I couldn't sleep…" This caused the raven headed elf to simply glare at him.

"That doesn't mean I have to join you in your misfortune."

"I just, I mean there hasn't been a night in a long time where she hasn't rested in my arms."

"Your lover wasn't the only one to parish on the journey over here, so stop acting like you deserve special attention."

"But those who died were loners. Yes, some who died had friends, but they had no true deep connection to anyone else! I thought you said you understand my pain…"

"Stop complaining and make use of that suffering." Eldenar dictated.

"Tell me sir, what was she like?"

"What?"

"You said you had a wife, what was she like?"

"Oh that's what you meant." Eldenar's voice dropped to a calm almost melancholy tone. "Neline, that was her name, was the most beautiful, loving woman I have ever seen, of course, I'm sure everyone would say that about someone they truly love, but she was amazing. When I met her, I was still in training to become a magister, so it was a little over 30 years ago. At the time she was in a horrible relationship with a man who treated her like trash. Hell, I don't even remember the guy's name. I kept telling her to get out of it, but Neline said he paid her family a good deal of money because she was with him. A few years later, I found out the two were to be married. By this time, I was already in love with her and I had her best interest in mind so I… _rescued _her from the bastard." Cas'leon shuttered as he said the last line. "A few years after that, we were engaged and eventually married. A few months before the assault on Silvermoon, I found out she was pregnant. You couldn't imagine how happy I was… but that joy turned to horror when I found out I had to defend the city. I, of course, survived the onslaught but when the dead broke through the city gates, my wife, along with my unborn child weren't so lucky… I did get to see Frostmourne piercing Neline's heart however."

A gentle tear fell from his eye.

"I… I'm truly sorry sir…" The blond elf couldn't help but pity his general.

"Imagine, your newly deceased pregnant lover rising up, trying to kill you… what would you do? You could stand there and be sliced apart by your mate, you could run away in horror, or could take the option I took… burn the child and the mother in flames as the monster responsible for their death in the first place stands their and chuckles."

Cas'leon couldn't stand the pain Eldenar shared, "How have you made it? How do you deal with it daily?"

"Like I keep telling you… turn that pain, that sorrow, that suffering into a fuel of sorts. Revenge is powered by rage you know. I know I cannot kill the Lich King, but soon, I will find a way to make him suffer as I have."

* * *

Fear the character development chapter :O

Raise your hand if you think I should be nicer to my poor wittle elves... :D

Who ever can guess what I'm naming my chapters after gets a hug...


	4. Every Planet We Reach is Dead

Dnite prepares for the loyal reviewers treating her like a pinata... just don't hit my head guys or else I can't thing of more ideads for the story. :P Yes, I am very sorry for the late chapter. I attend this terrible thing that last 7 hours each day 5 days a week... (highschool) I had to deal with my first year as a freshman (9th grade ftw)!! I am also in band and we have a crazy band director which refuses to give us any free time.

btw I noticed something I should be ashamed of... I changed a character's name between the 1st and 2nd chapter... so just for those who might have noticed and might have been confused Enalder Eldenar (I personally think Eldenar sounds more badass so thats what I'm going with) For future refrence, I might type up a small story for his backstory (That 1 paragraph was too short to explain his pure awesomeness)

ok... here is the long awaited chapter with its other secret name, _**I just hope this isn't turning into a soap opera**_

* * *

Leave him lying there… take him with us… leave him lying… take him with… leave him… take him… leave… take…

Those words argued with each other inside the Lich King's head as he absent-mindedly observed the royal elf. For two hours, Kael laid unconscious against the slate of rock sweating in the snowy climate due to the fever that had claimed him. Arthas hadn't moved much either excluding the few times he went to check if Kael was still breathing. That normally consisted of the king just slightly tilting his head to see if the prince's chest was moving and of course, it was.

"How long are you just going to lie there elf? You can't possibly sleep the rest of your life away, well maybe you can, but I can't stand here forever waiting for you to wake up." Arthas murmured to the still being. He started to turn the other way in order to escape the elf, but a tingle in is spine told him no. The not so far away memory of Kael's warm moist lips faintly appeared in his mind causing him to sigh and step closer to the cause of his confusion. "Damn you… damn both of you…WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME!" He screamed to the silent air before kneeling beside Kael. Frostmourne had been thrown behind him.

Suddenly, Arthas's eyes flickered and he felt the strong desire to sweep the elf in his arms and hold him until he awoke. He wanted to feel the living warmth under his cold hands, so he swiftly removed his leather gloves, revealing two withering bony hands. One began to stroke the prince's jaw line while the other snaked around his neck. And unreadable expression fell on the king's face. Within a few seconds, the hand at his neck began applying a great deal of pressure in hopes to silently kill the new worry in his reign. He could have simply cast a point blank spell and ended the elf's existence there, but his other ego wouldn't have it. Haunting eyes stared concentrated at his prey.

A deep breath… surprised eyes flying open… a quick shout of pain and horror…

"What the hell are you doing! Get OFF me!" an expected shove throwing the king off the prince…

Only then, did he realize what he had been accomplishing.

"Honor less asshole! Killing me in my sleep when I'm a perfectly helpless target awake… 'Cough'… that's low, even for… 'Cough'… you." Kael's once fiery eyes were now a swirling mess of black and blue. He was pale and sat violently trembling. Even thought the necromatic energies had been in his system for no more than a few hours, it became quite obvious they weren't doing the elf much good.

"I… I apologize. It was not my intention to harm you." The king's voice wavered and he bowed his head in slight shame. Quickly, Arthas shot his head up and observed his companion's condition. "Kael'thas, you need to stop this addiction. It's killing you… I mean, you're smarter than… "

Kael, despite his condition, sensed something was not right. "Since when do you care about whether I live or die?" Kael interrupted him with a rough whisper.

Arthas's gentle blue eyes attempted to make contact with the elf's. "Ever since I… I mean I always have Kael…" The prince then knew that the king was not his soulless self. "You just seem so helpless and I want to be able to save you …" He now had the trembling elf's full attention.

"Why! 'Cough' why save me! I'm a lost hopeless cause and you'd just be wasting your efforts. You know that too… but why waste your breath saying you want to try?" Then Kael saw a face he hadn't seen in over six years. He could have sworn the silver hair had a slight blond tone and the lips that normally were tightened up into a sadistic grin hung in a soft smile.

"If you can be saved, the maybe there is hope for me as well."

* * *

"Awaken!" the Crypt Lord roared.

Eldenar's eyes shot open annoyed, yet thankful for the five hours of sleep. Leaning against his shoulder, Cas'Leon slept with his arms tucked around the other. The blond was just waking up before he received a rough shove and an irritated glare from the elf beside him. "You are pathetic." Eldenar whispered trying not to draw Anub'arak's attention. Leon let out a small sigh, apparently unaware of what he had been doing.

The roar from the fiend caused everyone in the vicinity to avert their attention to the monstrosity. Around him, skeletons and crypt fiends were running wild. The beetle looked as furious as an undead nerubian could. "Someone has tampered with the link! Milord is currently unreachable. I know one of you knows something so speak up! I demand answers!"

"How could we know anything? We've been asleep the entire time!" A firey headed female looked annoyed. Eldenar was about to throw her a warning glance but it was too late. The undead lieutenant stomped his hoof on the snowy ground causing spikes to shoot off in her direction. The few elves in the path of the assault that had witnessed the Crypt Lord's power before hand sprang to the side. Those that had no knowledge of it, including the girl, quickly became skewered by the death trap. Three elves died instantaneously.

"If you know something, consult me. In the meantime, we shall continue our journey." None argued, afraid of a death penalty themselves.

Before long, some of the group felt a familiar yearning.

* * *

"A…Arthas?" Kael shuttered in disbelief, "How 'cough' is this possible? I thought freeing the Lich King destroyed your soul."

"I honestly don't know. I have a slight idea that my soul, remained inside Frostmourne… I was trapped inside this damned sword, unable to stop myself… my body doing the will of this bastard." He quickly bowed his head in shame before turning to his companion. "I… I wish I could take everything back Kael… Sometimes I pray it was just a nightmare, like I'll wake up and everyone would be fine. Uther, My father, your father…"

"Stop it… just stop it. Your crimes go on from there 'cough' I know this quite well. I should hate you. You've taken EVERYTHING from me. You always have since the moment you were born. My family, my pride, my homeland and birthright,… _my Jaina"_ he whispered the last word. "I should hate your existence but for some reason, I could care less. At this moment in time, I feel nothing but sympathy for you." Kael slowly paced towards Arthas resting his gloved hand on his king's armored chest. "Why…'cough' why don't I detest the fact you still remain virtually unscarred through the tragedy you put me through."

A sigh escaped the fallen human's lips. "Because if you loathe me, you would have no choice but to do the same to your own self."

With that being said, the two synchronously closed the distance between each other. Kael gently brushed his lips against the others'. Arthas leaned in farther to deepen the kiss: he poked his tongue against Kael's bottom lip asking for entrance. Kael, still weakened by tapping the necrotic energy, allowed his now trembling jaw to slightly lower. Tongues connected, messaging each other. Saliva mixed, coating both damp caverns. Slight moans could be heard in the still air.

Kael did not care that Arthas tasted of rotten meat, nor did it matter to Arthas that Kael reminded him of the foulest demons. The pair were equals and it seemed near impossible to separate them.

When a minute passed, the elf gently backed away feeling the urge to take a deep breath. An icy chill passed through his spine and his throat felt hollow and dry. Soon, the prince collapsed to the ground hacking and wheezing.

"Shush Kael, calm down," Arthas crouched beside the elf, putting his hand on top of the others'. "I think I can help."

With a single glance at the former paladin, Kael felt as if he could trust the being beside him. "Tell me what to do…"

"All you need to do is allow me to cast a spell, but you must allow me to rely off of your mana pool." Kael looked as if he would rather die. "Don't worry… I am simply going to use the shadow magic you tapped from me. Besides, the spell I am going to cast traces it's origins to demons therefore it should satisfy that addiction for a short time, at least long enough to get us to the Icecrown."

The prince did as he was told and opened what might as well been his soul to his former rival. He felt a slight grip on his hand that was currently clasped by his companion.

The king, with his free hand, pointed to a hare stupid enough to fall in range of the spell. A dark purple skull shaped bolt with a hint of green shot out the finger. Kael sat writhing in pain for a split second, but that soon passed when he glanced at a thin green line appearing from the rabbit back to the pair.

Soon Kael realized that the spell just used to end his suffering had been the infamous death knight's trademark that had wreak havoc across his home land. _Death Coil_. Despite himself however, the prince pulled Arthas into a deep hug, leaning his head on the other's shoulder. Whispering into the king's ear, he murmured, "Thank you my friend."

Suddenly Arthas jerked his head away, breaking away from Kael's embrace. "Get the hell away from me you dirty little elf whore!" This would have offended the prince greatly if he had not noticed the underlying, echo quality to the king's voice. Still, the words stung him slightly.

Slowly facing away from Arthas, Kael murmured sadly, "I apologize… Ner'zhul."

With that last comment, both stood up. The Lich King grabbed the temporarily forgotten Frostmourne off the snow and the group trekked the last distance to the icy fortress.

Of course, If Kael had listened hard and long enough, he may have heard a familiar scream emanating from the sword.

* * *

For all of my lovely perverted readers, expect yaoi next chapter :P

anyone else think that what blizzard is doing to Anub'arak (one of the bestest baddies) is absolutely retarded... I mean come on! THE crypt lord is getting whooped on by 5 lv. 72's. He's supposed to be Arthas's 3'rd hand man and one of the most broken Frozen Throne units TT


End file.
